


Crazy How The Tables Turn

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A lot of nerd references, Alex Hirsch is a grunkle, Alex Hirsch is bad taking care of kids, I wrote most of this at late hours of the night, Other, Pardon my lazy writing, Post-Gravity Falls, Seashell!!, This is my little gift for the awesome cipher hunters, may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like summer was going to be the same everyday, until some peculiar finding in the forest side of Reedsport changes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy How The Tables Turn

**Author's Note:**

> |:Hello readers! It's @GrahamsLexa with a poorly planned fabric that has me surprisingly excited.  
> DISCLAIMER:I own nothing  
> Love to May and Seashell who inspired this fanfic and Alex for giving me the grumpy grunkle vibes  
> Enjoy!

Reedsport, Oregon; The safetest, most peaceful and beautiful place to spend a happy summer break with your beloved family members..Except, it quite isn't.'

A golf cart crashes abruptly out of the bushes.

"Seashell! They're coming! What do we do?!"  
"I dunno! Throw something at them!" 

A dead, pale hand manages to grip the sides of the golf cart, taking a yelp in horror from both girls.  
As soon as the hand tries to grip closer, a shovel hits hard against the thin skin and bones. Leaving just fingers hanging.

"Take that you bag of rotten meat!" 

On the other hand, Seashell keeps her sight on the road, trying to skip bushes and that sort. 

"Shell! We can't just drive to the city with../that/ behind us." She squints.  
"Right..Right, I suppose you should just.."  
They can't stop at time with the sight of the tree right in front of them. What is a tree in the middle of the road doing, anyways?  
"Were going to die!"  
"Calm down May, I have a perfectly elaborated plan to get out of.."  
"Seashell!"  
They're barely able to skip the creature who just clung to Seashell's neck minutes before. 

'And if you ask me, this has a very logical explanation behind.' 

                                    ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

Reedsport:Hours earlier 

"Seashell?"  
"Yes, May?"  
Both girls are laying on their back in each respective couch. They hadn't even been there a week yet and boredom was already eating them alive, literate, May would swear.  
"Do you think Uncle Alex wears anything under that red, ugly robe?"  
"Why is that important?" Seashell squints, their usual tone of boredom interrupted from Seashell's voice at the mention of..whatever their uncle would possibly choose to wear.  
"I don't know, May. He barely goes out, I'm sure he just wears underwear or something, I hope."  
Both squint this time.  
"Ew"  
"Yes ew" 

"And..speaking of the devil." They tend to speak in low voices, even just say it through text for the better. But there was something satisfactory about getting the old man on his toes, and nothing pulled more satisfaction into May than see Alex groan almost loudly, scratching his back and taking a long sip of coffee out of a terribly decorated mug (which looked as old as anything sitting in the house, apart from them.)  
"Alright kids, you've been lazing around for far too long. Mel and..Coral right?"  
"May."  
"Seashell."  
Alex sighs, he wasn't good at names anyways.  
It's been only a week, what did they expect? He made a mental note to kill Ariel later for having just dropped them here without any warning.  
"Why didn't your mother send me a note anyways? You could be allergic to.., I don't know, oxygen?"  
Tapping the blonde girl's cap in unison with the other's dark curls, he stepped aside from the door.  
"I don't know" both answered.  
"Alright then.." Alex sighs "Who wants to get 4 dollars and no absolute parental advice about safety in a city they've never been to!"  
Waving at the door and almost letting the money fall off, money May and Seashell took gladly and almost stormed off the door.  
Today was going to be a good day. 

 

                                    ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲  
Reedsport was particularly pretty, May thought.   
Not, 'excitingly pretty' as Las Vegas.  
Not, 'elegantly pretty' as Paris.  
Not, 'Historically pretty' as Salem.  
Reedsport wasn't important at all, which is exactly what made it pretty.  
The simplicity of the buildings and the smell of fresh air and the smell of the water in the coast were part of it's beautiful simplicity.

However, Seashell couldn't help look at the other side of the coin. Notice how different their current environment was from Cali, how hard would it be to find anything interesting to do.  
"We could go to the cinema." May suggests, always remaining by Seashell's side.  
Seashell herself makes sure to take the other's hand, the last thing they need is to spend and evening trying to find each other and explain the stubborn man a-waiting back home why they were late.  
"I think..I have a better idea." 

                                        ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

"Seashell?..,Hmm, are you sure of what you are doing?"  
They found themselves back in the alley, sometimes the places Seashell's mind could take them were mind blowing. Most of the times, it ended up in an uncomfortable trip to the doctor and both of them grounded. And it was likely that today was not an exception.  
"Yeah, I came here a few days ago, I'm sure Alex won't even notice we're gone for long. We're at the cinema, remember?"  
Seashell was moving through forgotten boxes and trash bags, trying to get to the other side with an exhausted May behind.  
"What if he goes to look for us and he doesn't find us?"  
"He will, we are just...taking a little peek, alright?"  
They reached the top of the boxes, Seashell lit up almost instantly with excitement and hunger for whatever was waiting for them.  
"There! The fence is broken, a little trip to the forest never killed somebody huh?"  
"It has! It actually has! You aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?"  
Seashell smiled.  
"Yes I am"  
Sliding off the trash-bags in a single and gracious movement, Seashell stood in front of the broken wires and wood planks.  
"Are you coming?"  
Of course she was.  
   
                                     ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

"Seashell, no offense or anything but this isn't as exciting as I thought it'd probably be. We've been walking for hours and nothing has happened, maybe we should go back now..It's, going to get dark soon."  
Perhaps May was right, perhaps not.  
The sky was a sly orange, not quite dark enough to make Seashell retreat.  
She took the lead anyways, never turning back even with her sister's warnings.  
"Something will happen, I can feel it! We're always in the city, wasn't fresh air what mom wanted us to get?"  
"Yes but.." May retorted "Alright, I give you 5 minutes! Five minutes and I bet you my 4 dollars that nothing amazing or extraordinary will happen!"  
The blonde girl stood right under a, particularly, long tree. Extending her hands to the air in await of that anything to happen in a sarcastic gesture.  
Except that something did happen. 

Something fell off the tree,  
Pages, burnt pages. Fragments of, whatever they had been attached to once.  
Seashell smiled proudly "Told you so"  
"What is this?" May asked, holding the 3 pages between her hands.  
"Let me see!" Her excitement got the best of her, and she rushed to get grip of the pages. 

'Beware Bill Cipher; the most dangerous creature I've ever encountered.'

They read out loud. 

'DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS'

An enthusiastic smile rips from the oldest' lips, holding the pages in both hands.  
"I told you so!"

Unexpectedly, lights go off.  
Was it really that late?  
"Okay, I think it's time to go home.." Turning around, Seashell is already tugging a pleased smile for her sister.  
Said sister which is nowhere to be found in the darkness that feels to get thicker with every second.  
"May..This is not funny May!"  
She looks around,  
Nothing to be seen.  
"May!"  
Something returns to Seashell at the moment she sees a shadow approaching.  
"God,May! You almost give me a heart atta-  
Her suddenly regained happiness slowly fades when taking notes of the creature's features.  
Soft groaning,  
A slow and clumsy walking,  
And finally, a lost light grey eye that stares back at her with an inhuman hunger.  
That is not May, and a scream for help in the distance doesn't fail to confirm so.  
"I'm going!"  
She needs to run, and fast. 

                                       ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

"Help! Somebody help!"  
She didn't look back, in all honestly.  
What was there to look back for, anyways? Her inminent and young dead? No thanks.  
The sight of deem light in the distance is suddenly comforting, at least she wasn't there to face the dead alone.  
"God thanks! I've been looking out help for so long and.."  
Of course it had to be,  
An abandoned camp and the previous owners already victim of whatever had been chasing her for what felt like half an hour.  
The smell of the iron of the blood already filling her nostrils and the sight before her, it was both disturbing as disgusting. 

Another scream in the distance. 

"Well, at least she's still there."  
Seashell eyes the golf cart on a corner of the camp, a pair of keys hanging from the dead man's hand.  
Was it something acceptable to steal from the dead?  
And even better of a question,  
When did she become the main character of freaking The Walking Dead?  
"Don't mind if I do.." Finally, she takes the keys. Tapping the dead's head lightly while whispering  
"I'm sorry"  
"I'm on my way May! Hang on!"

                                       ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

It was surprisingly easy to drive, actually.  
Cutting the fact that she barely reached the pedals,  
Cutting the fact that she wasn't the best controlling the directions,  
Yeah, she was in trouble.  
"May!"  
'You don't even have a road to follow, what are you doing Seashell?'  
"May!"  
To this point, she was sure she had nearly killed a squirrell or two. Better dead them than May.  
"May!"

Finally, she felt relief when she reached the sight of the young girl holding on a tree for dear life while trying to kick off any peeling off hand that tried to reach her.  
The relief went away when she realized the dead eyes had stopped looking at May and had turned to her.  
She closed her eyes,  
Prayed to however could possibly be looking out for her,  
And without a second thought made her way through the horrid crowd.  
"Get in loser, we're smashing some heads tonight."  
May dropped to the cart, broke through the ceiling made out of fabric and landed in the passenger seat next to Shell.  
"Hold tight May, because this will be a hell of a ride."  
She sped up.  
    

                                    ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

And that takes us to our beginning.  
Isn't it crazy how the tables turn? One minute you are complaining about boredom, next one you are wishing for the comfort a lazy Sunday has.  
While your sister is breaking arms with a shovel and you are driving the golf cart of a man who probably had a very bad luck on where to camp in. But that's life, huh?  
"Seashell!"  
And, we are about to crash. And I'm really, really trying to ignore the left over fingers of the hand that almost killed me just seconds before.  
"I have an idea! May jump!"  
"Wait, no! Are you crazy?!" Trust me this one, please.  
"May! Jump!"  
"You're crazy!"  
"May!" With no alternative, I'm forced to pull us out of the cart roughly. Landing in the hard ground.  
That's probably going to hurt later.

The deads continue behind the cart in it's way to destruction. Stupid deads, the lack of brain is pretty obvious.  
"It worked.." May whispers.  
If I'm honest, I wasn't sure if it was going to work. 

But once the show of blowing heads and fire starts, I know it was worth it.

"Let's go home May." 

                                       ▲ △ ▲ △ ▲

"You know.." We manage to squeeze through the door without making much noise, walk through the hall on the way to our room. Tired, definitely will need much hours of sleep after that.  
"It's sad that we didn't get to keep those awesome pages."  
"Who says we didn't?" May's reply crowns the day, holding the pages back at me. Slightly more damaged than before, but okay.  

"May, I could hug you right now."  
"Awkward sibling hug?"

**Author's Note:**

> ||:If anyone wants to co-work in this, please! I'm planning to continue this so at least two people working on it would make it easier to write at least another 40 chapters. Contact me through direct messages in Twitter for so ^^


End file.
